The Art of Noble Divination
by EngShin
Summary: Hermione hates Divination since 3rd yr. But what if the noble art of Divination helpful as a book?


_You will seek him with all your heart, soul and strength._

A week after that my point of view changed completely. Harry Potter my best friend was dating Ginny Weasley the sister of my other best friend Ron Weasley. They announce it to us. At first I was shocked after all I never considered them to be a pair. Everybody in the common room congratulated them. I put up my oh-so-happy smile façade. I excuse myself and said that I'm going to the library to finish my essay in Transfiguration. Then Prof. Trelawney appeared in the picture.

Those were the words of Professor Trelawney when I bumped into her after I went out of the Griffindor common room. At first I completely ignore it. I never believe in anything she predicted. But in a small part of me says to believe her. After that encounter I can't stop thinking about that prediction. Who will I seek? And why would I seek him? Then it happened.

I was walking in a corridor alone doing my Head Girl duty. I didn't notice I was reaching the dead end so I bumped to the wall. I fell flat on my back. Then I was suddenly hit by millions of blocks. I love him. I love my best friend. I love the boy-who-live. It was him whom I will seek with all my heart, soul and strength. That's why it hurts so much after they announced their relationship. I was crying after I realized that I love him. How could I've been so stupid? All of those years that I could make a move wasted.

I was lying there all dazed for almost who-knows-how-long until I heard footsteps. I snap my eyes open and stared into the eyes of Luna Lovegood. She was staring at me with sympathy and confusion in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asks rather too softly.

"I hit the wall and I fell flat on my back." I answered her truthfully.

"You realized it just now?" she ask me softly again.

"Yes." I answered truthfully without doubt like I was under the influence of Versatimium.

"It's not too late."

"Yes it is. They are already dating."

"He's not yet sure of himself."

"How did you know?"

"His eyes told me so."

We stared at each other for a few minutes and then I sit up and she sat beside me. Silence engulfs us. After what seems like forever she breaks the silence.

"You know I really enjoy Divination." She said

I snorted unlady like. "I really don't believe in those stupid predictions."

"I'm the top in Divination in my year."

"So? I didn't take the subject anymore."

"Professor Trelawney suggested that I should be a Seer."

"And your point is?" I turned to her angrily. Now is not the time to discuss her careers of becoming a Seer. I just realize the biggest understandment of the year and now she discussing my least favorite subject.

"My sources told me there's still hope. You two were destined to be together." She said smiling.

I sighed loudly. "What is there to hope for?"

"He will open his eyes. Seeing the one who holds his heart is broken."

I was stumped by what she said. For the first time I was speechless. I was opening and closing my mouth but no words flew out. Luna smiled at my expression.

"Don't gawk Hermione. You're pretty face will be ruined." With that she left me there still gawking.

After dinner I went straight to the girl's dormitory to think. I spent hours of thinking what to do about Harry. I finally realized that I can't stand without him being on my side. I need him so much that its kills me. So after an hour of thinking which I am used to I will have Harry. Even if I have to face a thousand Voldemort or Ginny so I think of a plan. A plan to get Harry to notice me I will change my personality, appearance. Since I didn't know what Harry's type of girl wants. I have to test the waters. Since it's pretty obvious that he doesn't want the nagging-bookworm-bossy-always-prepared-unsporty type of girl like myself I have to drop that. First I will need the total makeover on my face. Then my personality will be the girl-next-door-who-is-always-worried-about-her-hair-and-sprays-too-much-make-up-on-every-where-she-goes type. That's it! Tomorrow let the games begin.

I wake up at 5:30 in the morning ready to start the day. Okay so I will use a straightening magical gel on my hair which I manage to sneak out from Lavander's things then I will apply a very tiny, little, intsy-bitsy, microscopic, light—you get the point- make up. I just added powder on my face, a light peachy blush, a very light flesh eye shadow and a light hint of strawberries and banana lip gloss and last but not the least I use the Clinic 'Happy' perfume. I look up at the clock. It says 6:15. Great! I have enough time to look for my outfit. I was trying on a white ballerina type shoes which my mother gave to me when—

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
